


Vulcan on the Shelf

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Sarek is a good boyfriend, dressing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Sarek volunteers to help Amanda out.





	

“No, it's alright. Don't worry, Jill. I'll think of something, take care. Bye.” Amanda ended the call and sighed. “Damn.”

“Problem?” Sarek asked looking up from his PADD.

“It's...well, yeah. Problem.” She flopped down next to him on the sofa. “Every year Pete, the caretaker, dresses up as Santa for the little ones. But he's put his back out.”

“Can you not find an alternative?”

“Not in twenty-four hours and it has to be someone they won't recognise.” She leant against him, putting her head on his shoulder.

“Perhaps I could…?”

Amanda laughed and stroked his arm. “No offence but you're not exactly the fat, jolly Ho-Ho-Ho type.”

“Perhaps.” He placed his hand on hers. “I am certain you will find a solution to your problem.”

***

Two hours later as Sarek was lighting his meditation candles, the door burst open as Amanda rushed in.

“You could be an elf! An elf from the North Pole! We don't even have to worry about the ears!” She grabbed his face and kissed him thoroughly. “You're a genius!” With that she rushed back out of the room leaving Sarek to stare after her utterly bemused.

***  


The next morning as Sarek was midway through shaving, the bathroom door opened and Amanda walked in.

“How tall are you?” Amanda asked, looking more at her PADD than him.

“1.82m.”

“Did you get that?” Amanda left and Sarek realised she was on a video call...and with a little dismay remembered all he was wearing were his briefs. 

“You didn't tell me he had a tattoo,” Carrie said, craning her neck as if there was any way she could get better look at Sarek. 

“Hm?” Glancing over her shoulder Amanda went wide eyed as Sarek walked back into their bedroom and she realised how little clothing he was wearing. She blushed and looked back at her PADD. “Yeah...he has two. So, you can do it?”

“Oh definitely. One elf costume coming up.” 

“Thanks, Carrie.” She smiled as her friend ended the call. Turning she chewed her lip as her now dressed boyfriend walked into the kitchen. “Sorry.” 

“There is no apology needed.”

“Exhibitionist.” She teased. “You're still okay with this?”

“I have no objections.” He said making himself a cup of tea.

“I didn't exactly give you time to object.”

“Amanda, I would not have volunteered myself as a replacement if I had no intention of following through.”

“You're the sweetest.” She held up her fingers and he touched her gently.

“It's---”

Laughing she threaded her fingers through his. “I know, I know. It's logical to help your girlfriend out.” He inclined his head slightly and smiled his private smile. “So, tomorrow. It's a half day and we usually do Santa around 12:30, after they've had their Christmas party.”

“What time do you require me?”

“Eleven. I know that's early but the kids can't see you arriving and there might be some last minute costume adjustment needed.” 

“I will be there.”

“What are you going to say to the ambassador?”

Sarek hadn't settled on that yet. “I will think of something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Sarek was a bit of a rebel Vulcan and it amuses me to think he has two tattoos...


End file.
